The sheer proliferation of billboards and advertising signs along the highways and city streets has lessened the impact of this form of commercial advertising on the minds of the passersby. Advertising agencies have tried to improve the attention-getting quality of their displays by creating three-dimensional, lifelike designs which appears to escape the confines of the two-dimensional billboard. Other advertisers have tried to animate their billboards with moving components. However, the creation of three-dimensional figures commensurate with the gigantic dimensions of billboards require large quantities of materials and very complex supporting infrastructures. Although the use of inflatable structures, because of their light weight and simplicity of construction, would seem to be ideally adapted to the construction of three-dimensional billboards they have been found to be too vulnerable to the atmospheric elements. Changes in ambient temperature can cause a substantial size variation in a sealed inflated structure. The plastic laminated material necessary to provide an airtight inflatable enclosure tends to deterioriate quickly under the effect of solar radiation.